1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to a multifunction stylus.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now widely used. Consumers may enjoy the full convenience of the portable electronic devices almost anytime and anywhere. Most of these portable electronic devices are known to include a touch screen and an attached stylus configured to operate and control the touch screen.
Generally, the existing stylus can only function to touch the touch screen of the portable electronic device, and cannot meet the multiple requirements of the user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art